


Sharing Alike

by Pyrasaur



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph has no plans to replace his best friend, but he'll have to tell Vanellope about his boyfriend sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Alike

     "I've barely even seen you lately," Vanellope told Ralph, glitching up onto his shoulder. "Did you forget how to _find_ this game or what?"  
     It _had_ been a few days. Ralph started walking along the malt-ball-cobbled path, putting on what he hoped was a natural smile. "Heh, yeah, that Game Central Station! Sure is confusing with all the clearly labelled plugs. Nah, actually ... I've just been— Uh, well, I've been spending time with someone."  
     "Replacing me already! The _cruelty!_ " Vanellope flopped down like a dropped sack full of pure drama. "I don't think I'll survive!"  
     "No, no! It's not like that," Ralph blurted anyway. He rubbed his neck. Somehow, he wanted to tell her while simultaneously being across the arcade, hiding under a few tons of bricks. "I'd definitely never replace my best friend, no matter what happens. This is just a more ... _mature_ relationship."  
     "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
     "What? No! I don't!"  
     In the corner of his vision, Vanellope laid on her stomach, chin propped in her hands. Probably giving the biggest smug smile ever programmed.  
     Ralph looked away at the cotton candy shrubbery. "He's ... actually more like a boyfriend."  
     A gasp by his ear. "You didn't tell me about your _boyfriend?!_ I am hurt, Ralph. Wounded. To _death._ " She flopped over. " _Bleeeeeah._ "   
     A smile pulled at the corners of Ralph's mouth and he was powerless to stop it. Same with the relief filling him up warm. What else had he expected from this kid? "Oh, calm down," he said, poking Vanellope's forehead with a careful fingertip. "You'll respawn."  
     Maybe that revived her, because she sat bolt upright, staring intent. "I wanna meet him!"  
     Ralph blinked at her. "You do?"  
     "Well, doy! I hafta make sure he's cool enough."  
     Presidential veto extended to his personal life, apparently. Ralph wasn't sure he'd want it any other way. "Alright, fine," he sighed, turning back toward Game Central Station. "Let's go see him. Hope he doesn't mind us dropping in in the middle of his workout ..."  
     "Great! So, tell me about this guy! No, do I _wanna_ know or should I savour the anticipation? I dunno, they both sound good. I kinda want to have my cake and eat it, too. Ooh, maybe you should just tell me a _little_ bit about him." Vanellope snapped back into intrigue mode, little gumdrop fists balled under her chin and deviousness written all over her face like block letters on a billboard.  
     Yep, Ralph's smile wasn't coming off anytime soon. Knowing he'd be called out any second now for his blushing, he picked up his pace toward the Sugar Rush exit. And he began, "Well, it all started with this weird story he told me about crushing guys' heads ..."


End file.
